


Dominance

by pleasetsky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Petplay, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasetsky/pseuds/pleasetsky
Summary: In which Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin are a couple who fight for dominance, Yuri is a naughty brat who likes to play with fire and Otabek isn't afraid of getting burned (he knows how to tame the flames).





	Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> God I wasn't satisfied until I got this done sljlsk So, english is not my first language, so you might find some mistakes, I apologize. I hope you enjoy it!! And stay tuned for the second chapter, if you wanna see Beka's revenge ehhehe~ 
> 
> Chapter 1: Yuri is dom and Otabek is sub  
> Chapter 2: Otabek is dom and Yuri is sub

“I’m. Gonna. Ruin. You.”

Otabek growled as a shiver run down his spine. His nipples were sore. His entire abdomen itching from so many bites, which would later turn into dark bruises. His wrists were tied together at the back of his office chair. He struggled against the tight grip, wanting nothing but have his hands free, to touch, grip, scratch and mark the slim body in front of him. 

“I swear to god, Yuri Plisetsky, when I get my hands in you… You will know your place—” The Kazakh couldn’t finish as a loud smack followed by a burning feeling were irradiating from his left cheek. 

“Shut your mouth, Altin. God, look at you. You’re already hard and I didn’t even touched your dick. Bet I could make you cream your pants just by the sight.” Yuri chuckled, his hands running through his athletic body, beautifully covered by a pale pink silk robe. Without any underwear. He turned his back to Otabek, keeping his eyes at the man seated behind him. He slowly grabbed his ass cheeks and spreading them, only to reveal a heart-shaped buttplug. “Wanna hear a fun story? I wore this for the practice today. I felt sensitive as hell, and my dear coach noticed it.” While Yuri smiled playfully, Otabek’s face was burning from the anger. His hands were fisted so hard it almost hurt. That bastard Nikiforov. “When I was stretching, he touched my ass, his hand felt so light against my flesh but it still made me shiver so hard I fell on my knees.” The Kazakh man bitted his lips at the thought. His entire body was on fire. From anger and desire. 

“I don’t feel like telling you the rest. You may feel so pathetic that you’ll be limp.”

“You both will pay for this.” Otabek’s voice was shaking, he didn’t even remember the last time he felt so mad. His dick, still trapped on his boxers, throbbed at the thought of his revenge. 

“Oh, baby, don’t be so jealous.” Yuri smirked. “You can still have some fun.” The Russian’s slim fingers pulled the plug out, letting the puckered hole empty. He sat at Otabek’s lap, grinding softly against his erection. “Beg. Beg for my asshole. Admit you’re so hard for it, like an animal in rut.”

Otabek chuckled against the blonde’s neck. “You little brat.” He then bit Yuri so hard he let a loud whimper and got off Otabek’s lap. “My Beka, so, so naughty. Like an untrained dog, who needs a muzzle.” Yuri walked to their room, coming back with a pink gagball. With some resistance from the Kazakh, he adjusted it on his mouth. “Now be a good boy, Beka.”

Yuri dropped to his knees in front of Otabek and pulled the black boxers down, freeing the Kazakh’s hard cock. His tongue worked it’s way down the engorged shaft, not bothering to use extra saliva. He didn’t suck or teased Otabek. He was only getting his dick lubricated enough for impaling himself on it. Otabek growled against the gagball, frustration running through his veins. The Russian then got up, back facing Otabek’s chest, and slowly sat on his cock. Yuri clenched against the new intrusion, instantly starting bouncing on Otabek’s dick. 

“How’s it, babe? Like the feeling of my insides hugging your filthy dick? Oh my, you feel so hot and hard, I can’t believe you didn’t come yet. I can feel you won’t last longer.” Yuri moaned the words and changed the angle, only to make Otabek hit the little bunch of nerves inside him. He clenched hard and the Kazakh let a deep groan, his eyes rolling from the pleasure, filling the blonde’s ass with his cum.

Yuri got off his dick, only to smile at Otabek, his eyes saying “I said so” with a proud smirk on his face. “Your job isn’t done, baby.” The Russian said, taking the gagball off Otabek’s mouth. “Will you be a good boy and clean me? I’ll release your hands if you do it.” Otabek promptly nodded, pleasure still over his head. Yuri did as he promised, and pulled the older man from the chair. “On your knees. Suck your filthy cum off of me. And don’t you dare spitting on the floor.” He turned and opened his legs, a single strand of cum running down his thigh. 

Otabek complied, sucking at the Russian’s hole, collecting and swallowing his own cum. He never felt so low. After he was done, Yuri turned to him, and said “Now get your treat, dog.” While stroking himself in quick movements, until he came on Otabek’s face. “Enjoy your meal.”


End file.
